Bar Talk
by Anom1
Summary: A drunken conversation gives Kazehana a better understanding of Naruto and his views on the Sekirei. Mostly a piece on how I think the (generally) lonely Naruto would view the Sekirei-Ashikabi bond.


**So I was reading Naruto: Gamer of the Sekirei by Yuna the Ninja when I had thought on how a lonly Naruto (like in her story) would see the Sekirei bond. Thus came this small drunken conversation between friends. If you really want the backstory of his relationship with Kazehana and the others use the aforementioned story (honestly his relationship isn't really the point), as it was what was running through the back of my head when I wrote this.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Kazehana wasn't quite sure what had happened. She had just been sitting down for dinner when Naruto had grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door with only a "I need a drink" for explanation. Now she wasn't against this by any means, she never turned down free alcohol, but something just was not right with the blonde today. Naruto was usually a happy, almost bubbly, person but today had been different. Instead of his usual pranks and jokes he had been withdrawn spending most of the day in his room and when he had come out he seemed lost in thought as though weighed by memories of a past she hardly new.

The bar was hardly anything special, and only lightly packed when they got there.

"Wait here for a sec"

He crossed the room quickly before having a brief conversation at the bar. It was quick and she couldn't hear anything, but she could pick up the bartender's expression. First was disbelief mixed with amusement, then Naruto showed him something causing his eyes to widen in surprise. Then with a small grin and a nod he walked around the bar.

"Everybody out, were closing up early today. Special circumstances," and with that the bartender shuffled them all out of the bar before handing Naruto the keys and walking out.

"What just happened?"

"I bought out the bar for the night" he said with a small smile before walking behind the bar. Grabbing over two dozen bottle of alcohol, some stuck to the sides of his arms with chakra, he plopped himself down at one of the booths and poured himself a drink. Kazehana, refusing to be outdone, did the same in the seat across from him, though she didn't even bother with a glass for the bottle of saki she grabbed.

It was several moments before either of them spoke each either lost in his alcohol or for Kazehana in the awkwardness of the situation. Finally with a rather large gulp from her drink she decided to break the silence.

"So Foxy-kun, what did you decide to drag little old me here for" she said with a slight purr.

"A way home" he responded seemingly oblivious to her customary flirting.

"Hmmm?"

"I plan on getting very drunk, so I needed someone who could drink with me and still be able to stand well enough to help me home once I was done"

"Foxy-kun whats-"

"SO what I miss while I was away? Any stories to tell?"

She flashed him a look of concern, though he hardly seemed to notice already mid way through another glas (was he out drinking her?). It was obvious something was wrong, but if he didn't want to talk that was fine, she had all night after all, and several bottles to help with the interrogation.

* * *

"You didn't"

"I did"

"The whole monument, in the middle of the day? and no one caught you?"

"I am the prank king"

Peals of laughter broke out as the two laughed at the image. What had started a Kazehana catching Naruto up had developed into a sort of swap meet. Each telling different stories, both funny and sad, from their past. She was certainly glad Naruto dragged her out for this, it had been fun just trading stories with him, hanging out and drinking, and just generally having a good time as friends.

"So what was up with you today Foxy-kun? As much as I love this Im curious what its about"

"Its my birthday"

That was not the answer she was expecting. Now she was no expert( Sekirei don't generally celebrate birthdays), but weren't they supposed to be happy occasions with friends and presents. Not drinking in some bar or moping around in one's room.

"Why didnt you say anything I'm sure Miya would have made a cake or-"

"I don't celebrate"

"Why?"

Once again his look changed. His bright eyes dimmed from their usually bright sapphire to a dull blue, and his usually smiling face took on a downcast expression. In the span of a few seconds the bright young man, seemed to become so much older, duller.

"Its not a happy time for me"

He breathed out through his nose a look of deep thought flashing across his face before he turned to her.

"This is kinda long so bear with me"

"My land was populated not only by shinobi but also by nine creatures called Bijuu. They are massive creatures made of sentient chakra, each one capable of easily wiping out entire cities. Because they are made from chakra it is impossible to truly kill them, even if someone succeeded the Bijuu would simply reform a few years latter. The only way to truly stop them is through sealing, by sealing away their chakra they can be imprisoned for a time. The problem is they are too strong to be held in any item, the only thing that can contain them properly is a human"

Her eyes went wide realization beginning to dawn

"These people are called jinchūriki and each one acts as a prison for one of the nine, keeping people safe from them by containing the beast. On the day I was born the strongest Bijuu, the

Kyūbi no Yōko, attacked my village. He killed a large number and destroyed a good portion of the village before the village leader confronted him. Because he couldn't kill the Kyūbi, and jinchūriki are considered useful weapons for the village he sealed it in me, his son."

"The problem is most people don't see us as containers, but as the demons themselves. So my village hated me"

"So thats why they always seemed so angry over such little pranks, and why you were able to connect to Haku, because of your status" Kazehana said.

"And why I don't like my birthday. See my birthday was the day of the foxes defeat, and the day the civilians were most restless. I didn't spend my birthdays with friends and cake I spent them dodging bottles and hiding from mobs so I wouldn't spend the next few nights in the hospital" he took a large drink "I didn't always succeed."

Silence reigned after that as each person took swigs of their respective drinks, the happy attitude of just a few minutes prior having evaporated.

"Minaka turned me down"

"Hmm?"

"I reacted to him, I...I thought he was my destined one, so I asked him to wing me, But he shot me down, said he loved someone else"

"What kind of idiot doesn't want to be an Ashikabi. To have someone who love you so absolutely and unconditionally, I don't think there is anything i would want more.

"Really"

"I just… I always seem to be in second place. My friends thought of me as the dead last, my sensei preferred my teammate, my god father preferred his perversions, the woman I love preferred my friend, even my father put the village before me. So I imagine having a Sekirei react to me would be something amazing. To have someone who would choose you over anything or anyone, for someone who always seems to be last, I can't imagine there would be something better than being put first."

"So why not wing Matsu she hardly seems opposed."

"Matsu doesn't want me to be her Ashikabi she wants a Ashikabi. The problem is that she is stuck at the Inn so she is terrified she won't find one. So now she is trying to get me to wing her because she is scared she will never be winged. I don't want to be the alternative cause she couldn't find anyone better. Thats not at all the same thing as with you and Minaka"

He stopped then giving her an obvious look over before a small, and slightly perverse smile crossed his face.

"Seriously though he denied being able to sleep with you for the rest of his life" he paused almost as if in thought "... he must be gay" he concluded with a shit eating grin.

And just like that the tension seemed to dissolve from the room. Sure a much more sober Kazahana may have noticed that his smile seemed a bit forced, and Naruto may have noticed the melancholy in her eyes if it weren't for those last two (dozen) drinks. But as it was they were both far too drunk to realize the subtle mood the conversation had left in the air.

"So I ever tell you about the pranking spree the villagers later nicknamed 'Hell Week'?"

* * *

Sometime around six the very drunk pair stumbled into Izumo Inn, an impressive feat considering their inebriation, before stumbling into their rooms and collapsing on the floor. When he would wake up some time later Naruto would have no idea how he ended up on his mattress or under his blanket.

He had been far too out of it the night before to be disturbed when Matsu had dragged him into bed and tucked him in.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun"

* * *

**There we have it. Any thoughts, complaints, or hate mail please put in the box bellow. And if for some reason you liked this enough that you want to use this conversation, or some adaption of it, in any story you write send me a message of where (honestly you can have it I just want to know where I can go for the undoubtedly better version).**


End file.
